Child seats which may be adapted and attached to an automotive vehicle seat designed for an adult are known. These seats are mounted either in the front or the rear of the vehicle and are positioned facing the road or with the back to the road.
Such seats normally comprise a rigid, preferably one-piece structure, for example in the form of a shell, which serves as the seat bottom, and means for fastening the structure to the adult seat.
Attachment means may be devices allowing the use of the safety belt associated with the seat, or locking systems comprising a frame integral with one of the latching device elements, which cooperates with a second element mounted on the seat.
A device of this second type is, for example, described in Patent No. FR 95 02 438. In this document, the frame is fastened by two latching devices attached to the front of the bottom of the seat, and two latching devices attached to the rear. It has the advantage of making it possible to attach the seat more securely and more stably than with a device employing the safety belt mounted on the vehicle. However, it requires a large number of latching devices, so that the positioning thereof proves difficult, especially given that some locking mechanisms must be actuated blindly.